Despite significant advances in therapy, cardiovascular disease remains the single most common cause of morbidity and mortality in the developed world. Thus, prevention and therapy of cardiovascular conditions such as myocardial infarction and stroke is an area of major public health importance. Currently, several risk factors for future cardiovascular disorders have been described and are in wide clinical use in the detection of subjects at high risk. Such screening tests include evaluations of total and HDL cholesterol levels. However, a large number of cardiovascular disorders occur in subjects with apparently low to moderate risk profiles, and ability to identify such patients is limited. Moreover, accumulating data suggests that the beneficial effects of certain preventive and therapeutic treatments for patients at risk for or known to have cardiovascular disorders differs in magnitude among different patient groups. At this time, however, data describing diagnostic tests to determine whether certain therapies can be expected to be more or less effective are lacking